


Morning Alarm

by theepolynesian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepolynesian/pseuds/theepolynesian
Summary: Thorin always had early shifts and you always enjoyed waking him up.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Morning Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first and last time writing smut. Its just not for me and writing it is hard. This is also for a challenge on Tumblr.

You wake as Thorin’s alarm goes off. He had three set. One as a warning, the second as another warning and the third as a “it’s time to get the fuck up.” He was a heavy sleeper and therefore needed the three alarms. You hated putting up with it but you loved Thorin. You feel him move to turn off the alarm and you face him, wrapping your arms around his waist as his back was turned towards you.

You rest your hand on his stomach right below his belly button and you rub soothingly. This was a tactic that you used every once in a while to get him awake and that was because you knew that this is what turned him on the most. He turns to you and presses a kiss to your cheek. 

“Are you really in the mood this early?” He asks as you continue rubbing and you can feel his member leaning against your hand.

“Are you not wanting me to continue?” You ask, discontinuing your rubbing. You only did it to wake him up and once he was, you always made sure to ask; just because you’ve been dating him for nine months didn’t mean you had consent all the time.

“You May continue my love,” he says and you continue, moving your hand down so that you can grip him in your hands and you feel him twitch a little.

You rest your leg on his and rest your forehead against his cheek and watch his member with interest.

Thorin was your first ever love. You were not his first but he was definitely yours and he was your first everything and so him being your first, you were always interested in how his body worked. That included his cock.

You were interested in how it pulsed when he came or how it twitched when you rubbed it a certain way. It was so interesting to you.

“You’re doing it again,” he notes and you move your head to look at him, placing a kiss on his lips.

“You’re just fascinating my love,” you say, tightening your grip on his member and picking up your pace.

He turns on his side to face you and you feel his hands snake its way through your hair as he presses another kiss to your lips. You let out a small gasp as he tugs on your hair. 

Taking the opportunity, he moves his tongue against yours as his other hand makes its way down your stomach and to your clit.

Once he reaches, he gives it a few gentle rubs causing you to twitch and you can feel him smile against you. He most definitely is a tease.

You stop your stroking and rub the head of his cock as you feel a finger enter you. You could tell that you were already wet given the fact that his entrance was easy.

Thorin tugs on your hair again but this time he moves your head so that your ear was next to his mouth; he found out pretty quickly how much that turned you on.

Your stroking gets faster as he places kisses on your ear and your breathing gets faster as his finger speeds up, thumb rubbing against your clit. 

His hand goes lax and he stops your stroking with his hand and grabs your leg and rolls you both over so that you were currently on top of him.

Lining up with his cock, you move backwards, taking him in slowly. 

Once you bottom out, you move slowly; Thorin letting you go at your pace as he usually does. Once you start picking up the pace, he reaches down to rub your clit as your kissing gets more frantic.

As you continue your pace, Thorin meeting it, you can feel the knot within you getting tighter and tighter and when he thrusts again, you feel yourself coming.

You grab his hand to get him to stop and you slip off of him, breathing still hard.

He places a kiss on your cheek as you tiredly wrap your hand his member, slick from your juices.

“You don’t have to love,” he says, placing his hand on yours but you stroke him anyway.

With your walls pulsing, you stroke him hard and fast while continuing to place languid kisses to his lips.

He pauses his kisses and his hand clasps over yours, bringing the extra skin up to catch his cum.

You stop your stroking and just keep your hand on his member, reveling in the feeling of his pulsing cock.

Once he’s done, you remove your hand and turn your body back into the bed, tiredness from cumming finally catching up.

He places a kiss on your cheek and you smile lazily up at him.  


“That’s one way to wake me up for sure,” he says and you smile up at him, feeling him get up as you drift off back to sleep.


End file.
